Pirates Best Friend
by Kdibs227
Summary: Killian isn't used to owning things. He's even less sure what to do with a stray four legged animal. But somehow it'll all work out.
Author's Note: This is my first story within the OUAT show. Mostly cus I think that it seriously needs some happiness (If you saw the last episode, you know what I mean.) So, read and review!

* * *

Killian didn't consider himself a man to have many things to call his own. He had, at his disposal, a leather bag with several possessions, his sword and hook, and a room above Granny's that he paid for once a week. It seemed to bother Emma a bit, but he hadn't put much thought into it; he wasn't used to owning any more than what he could carry in his life. But at her insistence, and Killian listened because he always listened when Emma said something, he would occasionally buy a shirt she picked out for him or that blasted phone.

The idea of pets was lost on him. He understood owning a horse, but David constantly told him that since they weren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore they didn't need them. Cars worked just as well and they didn't have to feed them or clean out stalls. Just put gas in the thing and go. Killian didn't trust himself to step into one of those contraptions so he stuck to walking when he could. But pets…well Killian didn't think much on it. He supposed cats were alright, and dogs too, but he couldn't fathom owning his own hairy beast.

But like most things that happened in Storybrooke, trouble would them and then it had to be dealt with head-on. Killian was on his way back to the diner for a lunch date with Emma when he first realized he was being followed. A mangy dog, he couldn't tell what breed, had decided that following the ex-villain with a hook for a hand was a good idea. Seeing that he had stopped, the dog trotted forward and sat down in from of him. He whined until Hook took the hit and bent down to scratch the dog behind its ears.

The mutt, deciding that he was a friend now, tried to weasel his way into his lap. Unprepared for that, Killian fall back to the ground and the dog took full advantage to curl up in his lap.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Killian huffed as he searched with his good hand for a collar or something. He didn't find one. Looking up, Hook tried to see if there was anyone in the vicinity looking for a dog, but the street was empty. The dog nipped his hand and whined. He demanded to be pet more.

When he realized that Killian had stopped, he whimpered and took the curved edge of his hook in his mouth. He gave a sharp tug, and twisting his head, the mutt was able to detach the hook from the brace. The dog pranced off, leaning forward with its butt in the air, clearly thinking that this was some type of toy. Killian didn't think so at all.

"Come on now, you don't want that, do you?" Killian slowly approach the animal, fully aware of how this would look if anyone were to stumble across him. Fearsome Captain Hook, disarmed by nothing more than a furry dog. The pooch, however, didn't seem to care about ruining his reputation. It had been a long time since someone had paid more than a few seconds of attention to him, so he was going to milk it for all its worth. Killian slowly reached for his hook, keeping his movement nice and slow, talking gently to the dog, and getting ready to pounce. But by the time he made his move, the dog had already figured it out. Turning tail and running down the street, hook in hand, he sprinted. Killian had to follow.

One benefit of constantly fighting whatever villains or monsters had decided to come to town had left Killian with a good running stamina. However, even a pirate had to get tired at some point, and by the time they were by some abandoned buildings, Killian was suffering with a large cramp in his side. The dog, still amused with its game, didn't seem to care. He was sitting on the steps when Killian caught up to him, wagging tale and all.

"All right, you little mutt," Killian wheezed. "Play time is over now. Hand it over." He held out his hand and waited patiently for the animal to come over. Surprisingly, the dog released the hook into his hand and then nuzzled up to his chest for a pet. Despite running around after the creature, Killian let himself smile. No one was around to see it anyway.

"Now, let's find out where you belong, shall we?" Killian reached down to the dog's neck, assuming he would find those collar things that David said all pets wore. But he didn't find anything but fur. "Do you not have an owner?" The dog, who clearly couldn't answer, just wagged his fluffy tail.

Killian jumped when the infernal metal device began to ring from inside his pocket. The dog whined, clearly unhappy with Killian taking his focus off of him. Reaching for the phone, Killian opened it and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" The mutt had given up waiting to be noticed and settled for curling up on Killian's feet.

"Killian, where are you? Is everything ok?" Emma's voice came through the thing Henry said was a speaker. Killian bit back a curse.

"Love, I'm sorry. I forgot that we were meeting for lunch. Everything is fine, just ran into an unplanned distraction." He could see Emma doing that adorable frown she always did when something changed in their plans.

"What kind of distraction?" Emma asked. Killian got to his feet; the dog was instantly at his side, ready to go.

"I think it might be best if I just show you. I should be at Granny's shortly." Killian told her as he began to walk back towards the main part of town. The dog stayed by him, trying from time to time to grab his hook.

"This better not be another surprise relative," Emma grumbled. "We've got way too many of those."

* * *

When Killian finally reached the dinner he could tell that Emma was prepared for some sort of battle. The fact that she didn't wait for him, and the mutt, to get through the little white gate clearly spoke volumes of where her thinking had gone.

"Apologies for being late, love." Killian pulled her in for a quick peck, and that was all he could get in, since the dog had wiggled in between them and whined for attention.

"Is this the reason for you being late?" Emma teased as she bent down to scratch the dog behind its ears.

"Yes." Killian laughed when the dog figured that Emma was pretty good at giving attention and tried to wiggle its way into her lap.

"So, boy or girl?" Emma stood up, brushing off the dog hair from her jeans, and led Killian over to one of the patio tables.

"Um," Killian glanced down at the dog, who perked up and wagged its tail. "I haven't checked."

Emma laughed and bent down to look. She patted his hand and then allowed the dog to rest its head on her leg.

"Well?" Killian asked. Emma smirked.

"He's all boy down there, babe." Killian smiled and, once again, gave himself over to the dog. Emma put her hair up in a ponytail and sat back in her chair. A gentle breeze came through, and if he listened hard enough he could hear the distance waves.

"He doesn't have a collar. I'm not sure if someone is missing him. We can put up some flyers and go from there." Emma seemed sure about how to handle this, and Killian was more than happy to let her; he'd never had a pet to care for before and he was utterly clueless.

"Until then," Emma continued. "I think he should stay with you." Killian can't help but argue that.

"Emma, I've no experience with caring for dogs. I don't even have a big enough place for us both to live." The Jolly Roger is terrific, but with Emma staying at the loft, and he on his ship, there really isn't much space for the animal. Emma nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"That's why I think it's time we got a place of our own." Neither of them say anything, just letting the words sink in. They had decided that they needed to go slowly back into their relationship, since returning from the Underworld and all, but the house Emma had while being the Dark One had stood empty for some time.

"Emma, are you sure of this?" Killian didn't want to rush into this. He would always love Emma, but going back into that house? Seeing his hesitation, the Savior leaned over and linked her hand with his good one.

"Yes. I'm sure of us, of the house," She looked down at the dog who refused leave Killian's side. "And of the dog. I want us to get back to being together again."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking; eventually they reached the decision that they would move into the house. The plan was to go shopping for the needed necessities later that week, giving them each time to collect any belongs to bring home. On the way back to the Charming's apartment, Emma steered them into a pet store.

"Till we find the owner, we should get some things." Emma walked them up and down the aisles. Somethings she picked out, others Killian did; Emma was more practical with the toys and leashes, Killian was picky about the type of food.

Three hours later, they returned to the apartment. Snow chucked at their purchases, but she didn't seem to mind the dog. Charming was even more receptive to the pet; within minutes of walking in, a toy was out and the prince was on the floor playing tug of war. At dinner Emma told her parents about moving into the house and they took it as well as expected. The only condition they had was that the couple allow them to help move in. As the night progress, it soon became just them downstairs. Killian and Emma were curled up on the couch, the dog laying between them. His head was resting on Killian's lap, and the rest of his body slouched over Emma's.

"We should make the fliers tomorrow." Killian nodded absently, too focused on watching the dog nuzzle happily every time he stroked his snout. Emma smiled; it had been a long time since she had seen her pirate this relaxed. "We could leave some at the dinner, then around town. The town isn't that big, so it shouldn't take very long."

"If you think that's best." Killian said as he finally looked up. Emma leaned against his shoulder.

"He doesn't appear to be very old." Killian wondered as Emma began to scratch his belly.

"We won't know unless we take him to the vet. He could be a couple years old, if I had to guess." The thought of a puppy wandering around the streets made her stomach clench, so she didn't think too long on it. "Should we talk about the house?"

"What are you thinking of?" Killian asked and then they both laughed as the dog tried to make a grab for his hook.

"Maybe painting, how we're going to set the whole place up." They talked color schemes, blue for the living room, maybe a pale yellow for the kitchen, before Emma drifted off to sleep. Killian stayed up a while longer, the dog eventually leaving Emma's lap and settling for curling on the pirates.

"Perhaps we'll find your family soon, pet. Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Killian murmured as the dog snuggled into him. Had he been paying attention, he might have caught the smirk on Emma's face, but he was so engrossed in the mutt that he didn't bother to look.

The savior was almost loath to go make those fliers.

* * *

They moved back into the house. That weekend, fresh paint was on the walls and they were enjoying a quiet meal together. Emma had sent her family home for the night; she wanted some time alone with her pirate. The dog, who still didn't have a name, was curled up against Killian.

"There hasn't been any success with the fliers?" Killian moved his hand to scratch the dog on his belly. "He needs a name, love. We can't keep calling him dog."

"No word on him yet, no. And I guess you can give him a name for the time being." Emma said as she grabbed the last slice of pizza.

"You think I should pick?" Killian seemed surprised at that. Emma pecked his cheek.

"Well, you were the one to find him. Seems fitting." The dog seemed to know that he was the topic of conversation and moved so that he was practically on Killian's lap.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you a blasted name." The mutt seemed content with this and sprinted out of the room, trotting back in a few moments later with his leash. Emma laughed as she started to clean up.

"Someone wants a walk. Why don't you take him and I'll handle the dishes." Emma grabbed their plates and headed into the kitchen. Killian hooked the dog up and grabbed his shoes and coat. After calling out a goodbye, the pirate walked out. The dog, instead of running ahead like he did when Emma walked him, stayed by his side. He thought about possible names, none of which seemed right, and when he got back to the house Emma was just putting the last dish onto the drying rack.

"That was a fast walk." Emma commented as she dried her hands with the towel.

"Little guy didn't want to go far. We got to the end of the street and then he wanted to turn back." Killian bent down to unleash him and hung it back up on the wall. "I'm a bit lost for names, Swan."

Emma hoisted herself onto the counter and thought about it for a moment. "What rank was Liam?" Killian frowned for a moment before coming to rest in front of her.

"He was a commander, love. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. He acts a bit like a pirate, and you're a pirate, maybe Commodore is a good name."

"Bit a mouthful isn't it?" Killian laughed. He mulled the idea around in his head. "I think it suits him."

Emma chuckled as she got down and led him back to the couch. Commodore, as usual, followed them and curled up with them. He allowed Emma to pet his belly and placed his head in Killian's lap.

"Should I be jealous that he's more possessive of you then me?" Killian kissed her knuckles.

"No one could take your place, Swan. Not even this ball of energy." They found some old show to watch on the TV and snuggled in together.

Weeks pasted. No one came forward to claim Commodore, so when Emma came back one day after work with a new collar, stitched with pirate ships, Killian wasn't surprised. The house seemed livelier with the three of them. Henry loved to come over and play with the dog, and it wasn't long before the rest of the town associated the dog with Killian. He hardly went anywhere without his shadow; if one saw Commodore in town, it was safe to assume that the ex-pirate was close by. Emma got to see the other changes not known to the public eye.

Like how Killian would always double and triple check Commodores food and water, hunt through the pet items (once he figured out what each one was and did) before selecting the best one, and was always on time for vet appointments. Or how during the night, Emma would be curled up on one side and Commodore on the other. She'd joke about how she was losing her boyfriend to a dog. Killian would laugh, then kiss her senseless. As the months went by, Emma noticed that the edge both of them had after the mess with the dagger faded a bit. Killian would joke more, and Emma wouldn't blame herself so much. For the holidays, instead of two people opening presents, there were three. It was common to come home and see Killian running around the house chasing after his stolen hook. Her parents didn't understand the significance of the dog, but Emma didn't feel like explaining it to them. This was part of her happy ending. And Killian's too, even if he didn't imagine a dog with them.

"I'm happy." Emma announced one night. Killian smiled at her, the one where his eyes would slightly crinkle at the corners.

"What brought this on, love?" Emma pressed her bare feet against his leg, smiling at his shiver, and smoothed out the covers on the bed.

"Well, it's weird how I always pictured this, but I didn't ever think I would get it." At Killian's confused look she continued. "I didn't think I could love someone else after Neal. I didn't think I'd ever see Henry again, or be included in his life. I didn't think I'd find my parents. And yet, I have you, Henry, and my parents, and everyone else in this town. We have a house, the white fence, but I swear I'm not even ready for kids."

Killian held her close before pressing his lips to hers. "I'm happy to part of your happy ending, Emma. So unbelievably happy." Her pirate smirked at her before holding up a finger.

"But I think you're forgetting one tiny detail in your story." Emma frowned.

"What? I've got you, the house-"

"Who lives in the house?"

"Why, you, me, and-"Emma stopped and burst out laughing. "Oh, you counted the dog." Commodore perked his head up and barked.

"Alright, we've got the house, us, the dog, what's next, love?"

Emma leaned in closer to her true love. "This." And she kissed him.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
